Need To Get My Story Straight
by skinnylittlepunkprincess
Summary: Jack Brewer a guy no one really knew. On the outside he was the cool, cocky, cute, martial artist everyone liked, but that's not who he was! Even though he had what most People wanted, he missed the rest. You've heard it before; that one person is all you really need. Jack Brewer will really get to test that theory! Full summary inside :)
1. Is She Different?

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction evah! Hope you like it!**

**Full summary: **Jack Brewer, a boy no one really knew. On the outside he was the cool, cocky, cute, martial artist everyone liked. But Jack didn't feel like that, he was just miserable. Even though he had what most people wanted, he missed the rest. It all started three years ago. His mom and dad divorced and he lost all contact with his dad. If it wasn't enough his mother remarried a man which already had a daughter. Both he and his brother got a long with both of them fine, but when she died and their stepdad became an alcoholic, life changed again. All the pain, frustration, anger, hate and crap had to end somewhere and Jack's stepdad chose him. Not making it any better Jack's own brother turned on him just to avoid the possibility that their dad might let some of his anger out on him.

You've heard it before, that one person is all you need. Jack Brewer will really get to test out that theory! A new girl comes to town and she is turning tables – but can she fix a broken soul?

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to yelling as usual. My stepdad was yelling at my mom, which was yelling back at him. Nothing special really, Monday to Friday between 6:40 and 6:50 that's the only alarm clock I need! Today, 6:42, yesterday it was 46, I never know exactly when but they're always precise!

I sat up and went to get a t shirt. I pulled it out from a drawer ignoring the bandages wrapped up in a little box. After pulling the t shirt on I grabbed a pair of jeans. In between all the shouting I walked over to the bathroom. Yep, I could still hear them shouting. "Where's that piece of crap son of yours!?" "You stupid hoe!" "…" I don't think I'm gonna say that word! Anyway I snuck downstairs unnoticed and went outside after grabbing breakfast. I looked behind me and started walking away from home and towards school.

I walked into the school and got to my locker. Just my luck! As soon as I opened my locker it was smashed closed. "Hey..! Wow, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed when I saw a girl laying on the floor after I had…well let's not talk about it. "Aow, it's ok, I should have watched my step!" she said as I helped her up. "Hey, are you new here?" I asked when I realized I hadn't seen her before. "Eh, yeah, I just moved here. I'm Ashton, by the way!" she answered. "Jack," I said and smiled. "Hey, you!" I recognized the voice, Frank in the black dragons. "Shoot!" I heard the girl yell and she looked behind her before trying to run off. "Hey, calm down," I told her, "Frank, what's up?" "Wow, Jack, she's a friend of you? We had no idea!" they exclaimed and ran off.

"Impressive!" the girl called behind me. "Oh, you should only know the rest," I snickered. "Yeah, I guess should, how come you got them running like that?" she asked with a laugh at her tongue. "Well, it's a long story, but I'm way better than them at karate!" I said pretending to be the same cocky guy in front of her too. "Oh, wow, so you do karate? Me too," she said after chuckling a bit. "No way! Ehm, while remembering; how come they were chasing you?" I asked motioning to the black dragons. "Oh, you don't wanna know," she answered shaking her head. "Well, actually I do wanna know," I said totally honest, she's got me curious! "Well, I saw one of them picking on a guy so I told him to stop, but he just laughed, so I took some guy's soda, opened the bottle and splashed it in his face, then he grabbed my arm, so I flipped him, and well you know the rest…" she said and faded out in the end. "No kidding?" I asked and she just shook her head. I chuckled, "that's kinda cool!" I planned on talking more with her, but the bell rang so we had to go to class.

**Jack's POV**

I had just come home from school. As usual my mom was crying and my dad and brother was talking – no secret what they were saying… the failure I was and the failures I did. It was always the same. I ran upstairs…as usual and before landing in my room I grabbed the razor blade from the bathroom. Yeah, it's _the _razor blade; it's always the same blade I use. I sat down in my room and pulled up my sleeves. I held the blade to my wrist as I looked at the scars, it's not very pretty! I looked at the blood which started streaming down as my razor blade cut along the wrist. I took in the pain, but it didn't really hurt anymore, cutting was only a habit, I was used to it now. Every day I hope people will notice but they don't, every day I want to tell someone, but I can't, every day I wish for just one person to really ask me how I am, but it never happens. And that's why I keep doing this, this is the only way my pain ease, even just a grain!

I pulled out bandages from my drawer and started wrapping around my wrists. After finishing wrapping my wrists in bandage I crept down without making me noticed, to get my gym bag and leave for practice. When I got outside I saw a girl coming running against me. "Hey, Jack right?" the girl asked me, when looking closer I met her at school. I nodded, "yeah, that's me." "Hey, I need to get to the mall for practice and, could you please tell me where it is?" Ashton asked, yeah I forgot to tell you, her name is Ashton. "Yeah, of course, ehm, I'm heading for the mall too, I can walk you," I answered her and smiled. "Oh, ok, thanks!" she answered and smiled back. "So, where are you going?" I asked her. "Well, I'm going to Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy, you see I used to go to a dojo in England, but I transferred here when we moved," she answered me. "Oh, you're going to start in the dojo?" I asked her smiling. "Yeah, if I grade and well yeah, you know..." she said and pulled some hair behind her ear. "Wow, I'm sure you'll cut it! I go to that dojo!" I said and smiled knowing that she probably couldn't be worse than Milton. "Wow, how cool!" she smiled, "wow, what happened to your wrists?" Once she asked me that, I kind of froze, no one ever asks! "Eh, ehm, I," man what do I answer? "I injured them on practice yesterday," I said and pulled down my sleeves. "Oh, ehm, I don't wanna seem nosy or anything, but how did you do that?" she asked me not buying it. "Ehm, I well, I was breaking boards," I lied. I don't know why I want someone to ask me, because I can't answer. "Oh, ok," she answered… I could tell she didn't really believe me, but I just kept on walking.

We got to the mall and the dojo. "Here we are," I said and opened the doors in to the dojo. "Wow, it looks pretty good!" she complimented while looking around. "Yeah I know, thanks, you must be Ashton Garibaldi, I am Rudy Gillespie," you can guess it was Rudy that said it. "Yeah, I am. So it's ok that I start in the dojo right?" Ashton asked Rudy. "Yes of course, it would be a pleasure to recruit you in our dojo!" Rudy said making Ashton smile.

**Ashton's POV**

This is great! I'm in the dojo, I met Jack which seems really cool, our house was great, I even enjoyed school, my day is going great, but I don't wanna say this too sure, but I think Jack is struggling with something. He said he injured his hand while breaking boards yesterday, but when I used bandage like that… it was because of a knife…

**End of POV**

All the warriors greeted Ashton before they started practice. They were sparring and as usual Kim and Milton and Jerry and Eddie, so Jack was sparring with Ashton. "So, which belt are you?" Jack asked Ashton walking out on the mat. "Well, I'm a black belt as well," she said noticing Jack's belt. "Alright, but I don't wanna hurt you!" Jack said getting into his fighting stance. "Don't worry, I'll manage," she answered lifting her hands in defense.

She attacked with a sliding front kick, but Jack blocked it. He did a turning kick followed by a sidekick. Ashton blocked the turning kick and dodged the sidekick. As she dodged the sidekick she brought out her left hand to a middle knife-hand strike. He did a rising block to avoid being hit. He wrapped his arm around hers and pulled her closer, so that he could put in a hooking kick at her shoulder. Ashton dodged while sending around a roundhouse kick, which Jack dodged. He sent a punch at her and she grabbed his wrist in defense, causing Jack to give in from pain in his arm. "Ahh," he moaned. Their fight ended pretty quick. "Wow, are you ok?" Ashton asked letting go of Jack's arm. "Yeah, it's just the board-breaking injury," Jack said and shook his wrist. "Jack, that 's no board-breaking injury!" Ashton said taking jack's arm, notably not on his bandages. "Yes, it is," Jack defended. "alright," Ashton said and pulled back, "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know," she excused. "It's alright," Jack assured.

**Oh, and want to tell you that I'm making a polyvore for the story, for Ashton's clothes... check that out - I'll put a link on my profile for the polyvore! :) so that if i continue my story, you can find all her clothes there... So, please tell me what you thought! **


	2. A Piece of Mind

Ok, next chapter is coming up right now! And I am very sorry that it is such a looooong time since I updated, but please forgive me

Jack's POV

I had come home from school, and everything was perfectly normal. I went upstairs, packed my bag and headed for practice, as simple as that! On my way to practice I walked together with Ashton which recently moved in just across the street from my house. And on the way, we did nothing but talking, but I got to know her a whole lot better!

"So you used to live in England, how come you moved to America?" I asked her quite curious, because she has that cute British accent and all, besides I remember she said she used to go to a dojo in England... "Well, my mom's British, but my dad, em, he was actually American," she answered and acted a little strange. "What's wrong? Why did you say was?" I asked her…why would she do that, unless? "Oh, no nothing like that! Sounded like he was dead, didn't it..? Well, eh, my dad's fully alive, but he's...in jail really," she said biting her bottom lip. "What? Why?" I asked…I had like honestly no idea at all! "Well, he did some things that weren't so good, he used to be a great dad, but my brother died and things went crazy!" she answered a bit upset. "Oh, that's terrible! I'm so sorry! And sorry that I'm asking; I was just really curious..." she cut me off. "Curiosity killed the cat…no I'm just kidding! It's alright, really!" she chuckled, I did too, relieved... I thought she was serious with the; curiosity killed tha cat thing... "Ok, just tell me if you want me to stop asking, but... how did your brother die?" I asked hoping I wasn't loading her with too much, but I felt like this made us waaay closer, she totally opened up to me and felt like we're kind of the same! "Well, he was hit by a car on our way home from karate practice... so my dad flipped and refused to send me to karate... that's what mainly started it all..." she answered. "What do you mean?" "Well, you know... both me and my mom thought it was stupid that I couldn't go to karate practice, so we decided that I could go in secret, but my dad found out and started beating my mom and he did some other things, that I prefer not to talk about..." she said handling it really well. "Wow, that's though! And I completely understand you; you've had a really tough time!" "Yeah, I guess..." she said and we didn't really get to say much more, because we were already at the mall outside the dojo.

We walked inside and were greeted by Rudy and the others. So, we're breaking boards today. It was… unexpected. I break many boards, I mean dude I even hold the brick breaking record for kids underneath 15 years, but I had no idea that Ashton was that good either! Milton broke two boards, Kim just recently managed three boards, Jerry stays at one and Eddie doesn't dare to break a single one, but Ashton she was way ahead breaking six boards. And you know, funny thing is that I'd think she maximum take three like Kim, because she doesnt look like an especially strong girl, but she broke six boards! "Wow that was amazing, you broke six boards!" Rudy exclaimed impressed. She shrugged hiding a small smile in the curve of her lips. "How did you do that?" I asked her impressed too, as you might have understood, "it takes some strength!" I put pressure on some. "Well, I find my strength in all anger, hurt or pain I've felt and focus it on the target," she said and I immediately understood that she was talking especially about the problems with her dad and brother.

I walked home from practice together with Ashton too, but we didn't talk about the same though! Our conversation was about practice and the other guys and yeah, we just laughed!

But when I got home, things really kicked off! And not in a good way... As soon as I had gotten inside my good day collapsed. "Kid, where were you?" My stepdad asked…well actually he yelled it. "I was just at practice," I told him. "Who said you could go to practice now?" he asked me shaking his empty bottle, I'll give you one guess on what used to be in it! "I have to go to practice!" I told my dad heading for my room – I shouldn't have done it though... I started walking up the stairs, but a bottle hit the lower back of my head. "That's what you get when your mom yells at me! It's your fault! And learn to talk to your dad with some respect!" I heard him yell from behind, I just ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. I felt really dizzy and things were getting blurry. I held on tight to the sink as I tried to look at myself in the mirror, but I couldn't see anything clearly. I lifted my left hand and felt the back of my head, wet... and aching. I brought my hand back forth and saw blood. No, it wasn't blood to me, it was just red; I couldn't see clear enough to see it was blood, but I just knew it was. This blood wasn't anything near pleasant though, it was just pain. I managed to get some paper to put on the wound, but nothing more. I was too dizzy and shaky to get to my room and get bandage, I could only stay at the bathroom. I sat down at the floor feeling the pain from my head ship into every part of me. It really hurt, yes, but also that my dad…stepdad actually threw it at me. It hurts just to think about it…not that I expect very much from him.

I woke up still sitting in the bathroom. I had slept for an hour and a half. I slowly stood up, my head was better, it just wasn't good. It was still aching! I looked into the mirror, at least I could see properly or almost properly now. Once again I felt the back of my head; it had stopped bleeding. But I could feel some dried up blood, which I would have to wash off.

I got out from the bathroom and walked slowly towards my room. As I reached the bedroom door, I heard footsteps. I turned around to look and it was Joe, or Joseph, or my brother. "How was your day, Jack?" he asked walking closer. I didn't answer, just pushed my door open. "Well, I had a fantastic day, oh, you forgot your bag downstairs!" he said and as I walked into my room my bag smashed into the wall outside. Joseph just changed really fast as soon as our stepdad snapped. He used to be a cool brother, and we used to be good friends, but not anymore! Now he just annoys me, how can he do what he does, tell my father everything wrong I might do, and then say nothing to me, just act like it never happened the next time we actually talk together? I don't get it. I lay down on my bed, over all this time with my crazy stepdad, Joseph might be what hurt me most… he's not my brother anymore!

Ashton's POV

Jack and I had walked together home from practice. Well we had walked together to practice too, but yeah… Anyway, when I got home, the first thing I heard was crying, my mom's crying. I walked into the living room, hearing that's where it came from. My mom was sitting in the sofa, with paper tissues and a letter – at least it looked like a letter, in her hand. "What's wrong?" I asked and jogged over to her. "Ashton, your dad is coming out," she sobbed. I was shocked... I grabbed the letter and read it.

It was true. Apparently my dad was coming out of jail because of good behavior. My dad has no good behavior! He used to, but not anymore… he lost it as we all lost my brother André. How can he come back? No, he just can't! "No! What's gonna happen?" I asked remembering everything my father did.

***Flashback***

"**What happened?" I asked my mom. She was wounded, her face had different cuts, and she wasn't herself. She acted nothing like herself, she was shaky, hurt, broken. "Nothing," she answered and wiped a tear. "Mom, you're lying, I know something happened, who did it to you?" I asked looking at all the wounds. "Well, you see, your dad, it's nothing really…" I cut her off. I couldn't listen to her say that. "Mom, it's more than nothing, he can't do that, you cannot let him get away with it again. Where is he now?" I asked tasting revenge on my tongue. "Ashton, no, you have to calm down, it's nothing… really!" my mom assured, but there wasn't a tint of me who believed that.**

***End of flashback***

"I don't know dear, but we must be on the look out!" my mom stammered. I nodded, "Do you think he's coming here?" My mom shook her head, "I don't know." I left it with that, this isn't something I want to stir up again. My mom, Lauren, walked out of the living room, and I assume she was heading for her bedroom. I quickly jogged over to pick up the letter again. Three stupid pages of paper I wanted to burn up! I looked at each page this time, and carefully, reading every line. "…And dear Lauren, please remember that your daughter Ashton might be in trouble. She was the one who reported your ex husband which would make her a possible victim of new crimes. Therefore I ask you to do what you can to keep her safe." It's true. I reported him, I called the police, I tapped the number, I said the words, I witnessed, I got him in jail… am I really in danger?

***Flashback***

**I walked into the living room and saw something I'd never want to see, but wasn't surprised. My stepdad was beating my mom. I ran over and grabbed his arm holding it back. "Stop it!" I yelled so mad at him that it's hard to describe. "You have no right to tell me what to do, you little brat, I'm your father and you show some respect!" he yelled back angrily. "You're not my father," I said, "You're just a sorry drunk who lives of my mom's income while drinking us out of our house!" My stepdad slapped me. I looked up at him shaking. "I said show some respect!" he yelled. "I show respect for those who deserve it, you'll never get to that list!" I yelled, I had never really yelled on my dad before, I never dared. One time has to be the first, but I wish I did it a lot earlier, it could have stopped me from… cutting myself. I saw him raising his arm ready to slap or punch me, I dodged and since I was still holding one of his arms back, I found this as a good opportunity to twist his arm. He pulled it forward sending me crashing into his other arm which he banged into my chest. My breath was knocked out and I fell backwards on my lower back. I quickly got up again even though I couldn't breathe normal yet. "How dare you?" my dad said pulling my collar. "I dare what I do and do what I dare no matter what you say," I spat the words in his face, as my breath was recovering the end of the sentence had more float to it. My stepdad's grip on my collar moved to my neck. It was getting harder and tighter, I was having trouble with breathing when his hands were gripping around my neck. I did what every sane person would do, at least any sane person who has learnt a bit of self defense. I quickly pulled his hands away from my neck only taking advantage of the speed in my move. as he dropped me I kicked his chest, but the kick wasn't very hard. "Huh? Are you trying to kill me too, like you killed my son?" he yelled at me. That was the final straw! I lunged at him, I couldn't hold back anymore, I couldn't. **

I quickly placed the letter in a drawer and ran into my room. I slid onto my bed, why would everything collapse now? When things were starting to get better, when I was ready to let go, it grabs hold again, why… why? I was ready to start a new life in Seaford…new and better – why now?

**Yey! Finished! :) hopemyou liked this chapter, you got to know a bit more about Ashton... Ok, so please review me. Oh and link to polyvore with clothes or outfits is there, but I won't be able to have the ones from this chap up until 15.3.13 :)**


End file.
